If Two Worlds Meet
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Ketika dua dunia bertemu, apa yang akan terjadi? Perbedaan antara manusia dan shinigami... Crackpair baru! RnR for 4th chapter?
1. Chapter 1

ah, bener-bener deh, bikin fic multichap lagi! Apalagi dengan fic ini, nama saia semakin nambah lagi di page pertama fandom bleach.... Malu-maluin aja ya? *pundung ke pojokan*

******If Two Worlds Meet******

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

If Two Worlds Meet © kazuka-ichirunatsu23

- Prologue -

* * *

**Tatsuki's PoV :**

Ichigo.

Pemuda itu lagi-lagi berdiri di hadapanku, memunggungiku.

Memang, aku akui, dia keren. Wajahnya tampan.

Jujur. Dia adalah laki-laki pertama yang membuatku tertarik.

Memang dari kecil aku sering bergaul dengan laki-laki, karena hobiku ini. Tapi entah kenapa, aku merasa ada yang lain di dirinya, yang membuatku tertarik.

Haha....

Mungkin dialah laki-laki pertama yang bisa membuatku tunduk, alias percaya atas segala yang dia ucapkan. Aneh sekali.

Mungkin juga aku... Suka?

Ah, sudah lama kusadari, kok.

Tapi aku harus menelannya bulat-bulat karena dia sudah memiliki seseorang yang lain, Rukia-san.

Ia begitu sayang pada Rukia-san. Aku bisa paham itu.

Bahkan Rukia adalah gadis pertama yang bisa membuatnya patuh. Membuatnya mau melakukan apapun demi Rukia-san.

Aku... Iri pada Rukia-san.

Mungkin tepatnya aku cemburu? Aku yang sahabat sejak kecilnya Ichigo bahkan tak diliriknya sama sekali, dan lebih memilih Rukia-san yang baru dikenalnya dan bahkan tak kutahu asal wanita itu dari mana.

Ichigo, Ichigo....

Kau memang bisa menaklukkan beberapa wanita sekaligus. Orihime dulu begitu menyukaimu, bahkan aku tahu kalau ia sakit hati karena Ichigo lebih memilih Rukia-san. Tapi untunglah, sekarang ia telah memiliki Ishida, yang bisa memulihkan sakit hatinya.

Bahkan aku sendiri pun tertarik padanya. Menyukainya, dia laki-laki pertama yang pernah kusukai. Perlu kucatat dalam ensiklopedia hidupku.

Benar-benar kau Ichigo.

Dan Rukia-san, kau beruntung sekali. Mendapat laki-laki idaman nan ideal semacam Ichigo.

"Rukia, kau hari ini mau menemani Yuzu belanja, kan?"

"Kenapa aku? Apa Karin tidak mau?"

"Entahlah. Tapi katanya Yuzu sedang ingin belanja bersamamu. Katanya sih, ingin lebih dekat saja.... Dengan calon kakak iparnya...."

Rukia-san kulihat memerah wajahnya, "Terserahlah. Tidak buruk juga kan...."

Aku menguping pembicaraan mereka. Benar, kan? Bahkan Rukia-san pun sudah dekat dengan keluarga Ichigo. Mau apalagi? Susah meretakkan hubungan mereka yang sudah sangat erat itu.

Hahaha....

Lagi-lagi aku menertawakan nasib perasaanku yang mesti terpuruk seperti ini.

Kenapa aku mesti suka dengan Ichigo tanpa merasakan manisnya sama sekali?

"Tatsuki-chan?"

Kupalingkan wajahku, ah, Orihime.... "Ada apa?"

"Kulihat dari tadi kau memandang Kurosaki-kun terus? Kenapa?"

"Err.... Hn...." aku gelagapan, malu aku mengatakannya pada Orihime, kalau ternyata aku menyukai Ichigo, eh, tepatnya pernah menyukainya!

"Kurosaki-kun memang tipe yang banyak disukai wanita ya...." ia tersenyum lebar.

Ah, sepertinya Orihime dapat menebak isi pikiranku.

"Tapi sayang, ya, banyak wanita yang kecewa karena ia sudah memiliki kekasih seperti Kuchiki-san...." Orihime ikut-ikutan memandang Ichigo dan Rukia-san yang sedang ngobrol berdua.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka saling suka kok...."

"Kuharap Tatsuki-chan bisa mendapatkan pengganti Kurosaki-kun secepatnya," Orihime menepuk pundakku.

Aku hanya menjawab dengan senyum paksaan.

Siapa yang akan menyukai diriku yang seperti ini? Perempuan dengan sifat laki-laki, suka karate, senang berkelahi....

Yah, semoga saja perkataan Orihime terjadi. Setidaknya bisa membuatku tak jadi menangis karena cinta.

**xxx**

Aku berjalan pulang sendirian. Biasanya bersama Orihime. Tapi hari ini ia ada janji dengan Ishida. Ah, biasalah, pasangan baru. Selalu ingin dekat.

Aku hanya menekuri punggung jalan yang kuinjak. Sekali-kali menendang batu atau apapun yang ada di dekat sepatuku.

Aku bosan. Lalu kubuka minuman kaleng yang sejak tadi hanya kupegang.

GUBRAK!

Bajuku basah! Aku menabrak seseorang! Duh, aku yang menabraknya, atau dia yang menabrakku?

"Hei, kalau jalan lihat sekeliling!" tegurku, setidaknya supaya orang ini sadar. Kepalanya hanya menoleh kesana kemari tanpa mempedulikan aku di hadapannya. Yang tentunya basah kuyup karena kejadian tadi.

"Oi! Jawab!" aku kesal melihatnya yang masih tak mempedulikanku, seolah aku ini adalah makhluk yang tak terlihat olehnya.

"Kau bicara denganku?" tanya laki-laki itu menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

"Tentu saja! Siapa lagi memangnya?"

"Lho? Aneh...."

"Apanya yang aneh?

"Kau bisa melihatku?"

"Kalau tidak bisa, kenapa aku berbicara denganmu?"

Laki-laki itu mengernyitkan dahinya. Tato-tato yang terukir di keningnya itu seakan menyatu.

"Kenapa sih?" aku tambah heran.

Kuperhatikan dirinya dari rambut hingga kaki. Bajunya aneh, memakai kimono hitam di tempat seperti ini....

Eh, aku pernah melihat baju seperti ini....

Ichigo?

Ah, iya, benar, Ichigo! Aku pernah melihatnya berlari melintasi lapangan sekolah sambil memakai pakaian seperti ini, dan juga membawa pedang sama seperti orang ini.

"Memangnya kau siapa?" tanyaku.

"Aku shinigami!"

"Shinigami?" tanyaku heran. Shinigami kan khusus mencabut nyawa manusia? Kenapa dia ada di depanku, jangan-jangan.... Aku mulai takut.

"Tenang! Kau bukanlah orang yang harus kucabut nyawanya saat ini!" sepertinya ia bisa membaca ketakutan di wajahku.

"Lantas kenapa aku bisa melihatmu?"

"Mana aku tahu!" jawabnya keras, "Hanya orang dengan reiatsu tinggi yang dapat melihat kami!"

"Re... Reaitsu?"

"Itu, kekuatan roh...." jawabnya, sambil menopangkan pedang besarnya ke bahunya.

Aku semakin bingung.

"Namamu siapa?"

"Namaku?" tanyaku agak gugup.

"Iya, namamu!"

"Ta... Tatsuki Arisawa.... Kau?"

"Renji. Renji Abarai. Baik, aku masih harus berburu hollow. Ja ne!" dia berlalu dariku.

"Hollow?"

Tanpa sempat kudengar jawaban darinya, dia sudah pergi duluan.

Apa? Aku barusan berkenalan dengan seorang shinigami?

**End Of Tatsuki's PoV**

**- To Be Continued -**

**

* * *

  
**

Shinaa!! Shinaaa!!! *nyariin Shina keliling smansa pake toa*

aku sudah menulis fic yang berasal dari idemuu!! Tapi agak kuubah dikit dengan ideku sendiri!! Ntar idemu tak masukin di tengah-tengah yaa!!

Maaf tak memberitahumu sebelumnya, karena saia baru dapat nih ide pas sore hari, dan langsung diketik pake sistem kebut, dan akhirnya jadi dalam beberapa jam!!!

Nah, berhubung baru prolog (lagi hobi-hobian bikin prolog dulu) jadi jangan protes karena pendek ya!!

Makasih udah baca!!

**Ripyu-nya dooong!!! *puppy eyes***


	2. Chapter 2

YIPPIE!!! hahahaha!!! liburan dataaang!!! Maksud ane liburan lebaran haji, teman-teman!!! Met menikmati kambing dan sapi ya!! -??-

Karena libur yang dihitung-hitung tiga hari, maka saia teruskan fic ini~ *ga penting* tapi maaf apdetnya rada telat yah~ ada masalah dikit (baca: penghematan! ga mau ke warnet, terpaksa nunggu ke skul!)

houkeh... silahkan dibaca~~

******If Two Worlds Meet******

.

.

.

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

.

.

If Two Worlds Meet © kazuka-ichirunatsu23

.

- Chapter 2 -

* * *

Kelas masih sepi, atau tepatnya tak ada orang satupun, kecuali perempuan itu.

Tatsuki duduk bertopang dagu, dahinya berkerut serius.

"Apa benar yang kulihat kemarin?" gumamnya sendiri.

Ia kembali berpikir, dan sesekali memutar matanya ke beberapa arah, seolah dengan melakukan itu bisa membuatnya mendapatkan jawaban.

"Aha! Nanti ada baiknya kutanyakan dengan Ichigo saja!!" ia tersenyum cerah sembari menepukkan genggaman tangan kanannya ke telapak tangan kiri.

Perlahan namun pasti, beberapa orang mulai berdatangan, ada yang sendiri, bergerombol, dan berpasang-pasang.

"_Nah, itu dia!" _pekik Tatsuki dalam hati saat Ichigo dan Rukia memasuki kelas bersamaan. Ditunggunya sebentar saat Ichigo ke tempat duduknya sendiri dan meletakkan tas, dan didekatinya.

"Yo, Ichigo!" sapanya sembari menepuk bahu Ichigo yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Oh, kau. Ohayou, Tatsuki!"

"Ohayou, Tatsuki-chan...." Rukia menyapa ramah.

"Ohayou," jawab Tatsuki.

"Ada apa pagi-pagi begini? Atau kau mau menyontek PR-ku?" tanya Ichigo penuh selidik.

"PR? Bukannya hari ini kita tidak punya PR?"

"Iya sih...." jawab Ichigo kemudian, "Lantas?"

"Ada yang mau kutanyakan."

"Apa itu?"

"Shinigami itu, benar-benar ada?"

Dapat Tatsuki lihat perubahan air muka kedua orang itu. Rukia seperti menyerahkan komando kepada Ichigo untuk menjawabnya.

"Shi... Shinigami? Tentu saja ada! Kenapa memangnya?"

"Mereka tidak bisa dilihat manusia, kan?"

Ichigo menggeleng cepat.

"Memang kebanyakan manusia tidak bisa melihatnya," timpal Rukia.

"Kalian berdua pernah melihatnya?"

"A... A... I... Itu...." Ichigo gelagapan menjawab, sementara Rukia membuang muka.

"Benar ya, shinigami itu berpakaian kimono hitam dan membawa pedang berbentuk aneh kemana-mana?"

"Iya sih... Tapi bentuk pedang mereka berbeda-beda," jawab Ichigo santai. Tapi Rukia kemudian menginjak kaki Ichigo, hingga Ichigo mengerang.

"Berbeda? Jadi kau pernah melihatnya juga?" Tatsuki terus menghujani mereka berdua dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan, yang tentu saja membuat mereka berdua semakin terdesak.

Ichigo semakin bingung harus menjawab apa. Melihat partnernya sudah kehabisan kata, Rukia dengan sigap mengambil alih.

"Kenapa Tatsuki-chan menanyakannya terus? Kau melihatnya ya?"

"Sebenarnya.... Iya...."

"Apa?! Kau bisa melihatnya?" pekik Ichigo.

"Pantas saja, reiatsunya cukup besar," bisik Rukia pada Ichigo. Ichigo menjawab dengan anggukan kecil.

"Lalu, kenapa kau menanyakannya pada kami?" balas Rukia bertanya.

"Err, aku pikir kalian tahu banyak. Soalnya... Aku pernah melihatmu berpakaian seperti yang kuceritakan tadi, Ichigo...."

Keempat mata itu membelalak kaget, jauh lebih kaget dari sebelumnya.

"Ah, itu...." Ichigo mulai bingung lagi merangkai kata-kata.

"Eh, Tatsuki-chan, kami keluar dulu ya! Mau membeli makanan!!" Rukia menangkap tangan Ichigo, dan membawanya lari keluar.

Tatsuki memandang kepergian mereka.

"Sepertinya kalian berdua menyembunyikan sesuatu...." gumamnya.

**xxx**

Tatsuki menenggak cepat sekaleng minuman dingin itu. Empat kali tanding satu lawan satu cukup membuatnya lelah.

Ia pun melirik ke jam tangan hitam yang tergeletak di atas tas birunya.

Sudah hampir pukul 7 malam rupanya. Ia terlalu asyik berlatih hingga lupa waktu. Dengan cepat ia masukkan pakaian karatenya, tanpa mempedulikan keteraturannya lagi. Ia harus buru-buru.

Tatsuki pun melemparkan kaleng minumannya ke tempat sampah dan....

DUAK!

"Aw..." pekiknya pelan. Lagi-lagi, ada seseorang yang menabraknya. Tapi kali ini dari belakang.

"Kalau jalan lihat-lihat!!" tegur Tatsuki lagi dan ups... Wajah ini familiar!

"Kau!!"

"Re... Re... Ren.... Siapa namamu kemarin?" Tatsuki menunjuk-nunjuk ke wajah orang itu.

Renji menepiskan tangan Tatsuki. "Renji tahu! Renji!! Ingat itu!!"

"Iya... Iya...." Tatsuki menjawab malas, namun matanya bertahan memperhatikan Renji, lagi-lagi dari atas hingga bawah.

"Ah, reaitsu-nya dari sebelah sana! Ja ne!" Renji pergi lagi.

Tatsuki melongo. Padahal tadi ia berniat menanyakan banyak hal pada Renji.

Lagi-lagi. Aha, Tatsuki heran pada satu hal; kenapa ia mesti mendapat hal yang begitu membingungkan seperti ini? Kenapa ia jadi bisa melihat shinigami?!!

Hanya saja ia tidak tahu, ada rencana lain dari garisan takdir. Alasan ia bisa melihat wujud yang tak seharusnya bisa dilihat manusia biasa itu.

**xxx**

"Begini, bodoh, kecepatan angular itu adalah kecepatan sudut! Jika kau ingin mencari jawaban dari nomor itu, cari pakai rumus ini!" Rukia mulai membentak Ichigo. Bagaimana tidak, sejak tadi Ichigo belum mengerti apapun yang dijelaskan Rukia.

Mereka sedang belajar bersama di rumah --tepatnya kamar Ichigo, bersama Tatsuki dan Orihime.

Tatsuki menggelengkan kepala melihat mereka berdua, dan Orihime hanya tertawa.

Kericuhan kecil yang mereka buat akhirnya selesai setelah Rukia mau meminjamkan hasil pekerjaan yang ia buat untuk Ichigo yang tak kunjung mengerti.

"Yo, Ichigo, Rukia, Inoue!!" Renji tiba-tiba datang, dengan 'sopannya' melalui jendela.

"Yo!" sahut Rukia.

"Bisakah kau masuk selain dari jendela?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi? Lewat depan dan dengan sopan mengetuk pintu kamarmu, kepala jeruk?" Renji melompat masuk, dan saat matanya tertuju pada orang keempat di ruangan itu, "Kau lagi??!"

Tatsuki menoleh. "Kau!!" ia menunjuk ke orang itu.

Ichigo, Rukia, dan Orihime tercekat.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Renji dengan suara keras.

"Kau juga?! Sedang apa disini?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku dulu!!"

"Aku belajar disini!" Tatsuki mengacungkan buku tulisnya, "Dan kau sendiri? Dengan seenaknya masuk ke kamar orang lewat jendela!"

"Terserah aku!! Kenapa kau yang marah?"

"He... Hei.... Kalian... Kalian saling kenal?" heran Ichigo.

"Bagaimana tidak? Orang ini yang menabrakku tempo hari hingga bajuku basah!!" sahut Tatsuki.

"Aku yang menabrak? Bukannya kau yang jalan tidak hati-hati?"

"Kau!!" seru Tatsuki lagi.

"Hei!! Berhenti bertengkar di rumahku!!" tegur Ichigo, "Dan kau Tatsuki, bagaimana kau bisa melihatnya?"

Tatsuki pun berpaling dari Renji. Sementara Renji dengan cueknya duduk di tempat tidur Ichigo.

"Mana aku tahu. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa melihat shinigami sekarang."

"Tatsuki-chan...." Orihime berujar pelan.

"Ini kasus aneh," Rukia menyilangkan tangan di dada, dan tampak sedang berpikir.

"Kalian yang aneh!" kata Tatsuki kemudian, "Kenapa kalian bertiga juga bisa melihatnya, bahkan bertegur sapa dengan akrab dengan makhluk ini!" tunjuk Tatsuki.

Ketiganya salah tingkah. Terlebih Ichigo, hingga keringat bercucuran dari pelipisnya.

"Ichigo dan Rukia adalah shinigami. Sementara Inoue juga bagian dari kami, sebagai tenaga penyembuh terkuat yang pernah ada," Renji mengambil alih.

"Kalian berdua... Shinigami?" tanya Tatsuki setengah tak percaya.

Rukia mengangguk pelan, begitu pula Ichigo.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Ichigo menghela nafas, Rukia menatapnya.

"Biar aku yang menjelaskan...."

Rukia memulai kisahnya, dari awal, pertemuan antara Ichigo dan Rukia, menyelamatkan Rukia ke Soul Society, pemberontakan Aizen, menghadapi para Bount, hingga menyelamatkan Orihime ke Hueco Mundo, dan sampai ke Winter War yang telah berlalu.

"Kalian menyembunyikan hal sepenting itu? Bahkan kau, Orihime?"

"Maafkan aku, Tatsuki-chan...." Orihime menunduk.

"Jangan kau salahkan mereka, tomboy!" Renji menyela.

"Namaku Tatsuki!" potong Tatsuki.

"Shinigami memang tak seharusnya berurusan dengan manusia seperti kalian. Bukan kehendak mereka menyembunyikannya, tahu. Kalau semua manusia tahu, bisa kacau. Kuharap kau mau menutup mulutmu," kata Renji sembari mengelus Zabimaru-nya.

Tatsuki terdiam.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Aku akan menjaga rahasia ini."

Tampak Rukia menghela nafas lega, dan Ichigo mengelap keringatnya. Sementara Orihime tersenyum pada sahabatnya itu.

"Semoga kau konsisten dengan tekadmu, gadis tomboy," Renji memandangnya dengan mata menyipit.

"Panggil aku Tatsuki!!"

"Iya, Iyaa...."

Mereka lalu kembali pada pekerjaan masing-masing. Keempat orang itu mengerjakan tugasnya, dan Renji menekuri awan diluar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa kau tiba-tiba kesini? Tidak ada hollow?" tanya Rukia.

"Satu hollow sudah kubunuh hari ini. Haah... Sampai kapan aku akan ditugaskan di kota ini? Bukannya seorang fukutaichou masih punya tugas di Soul Society?" Renji merebahkan diri.

"Tanyakan itu pada Soutaichou," sambung Ichigo, "Salahkan dirimu yang terlalu malas sebagai fukutaichou, sehingga ditugaskan membunuh hollow di dunia manusia."

"Jaga mulutmu, jeruk! Bukannya kau yang malas? Kau adalah shinigami pengganti disini, kenapa tidak melakukan tugasmu? Ini daerah tanggung jawabmu!"

"Ya, memang. Aku juga tidak tahu."

Renji mendengus kesal.

"Sudahlah, terima saja kenyataan. Kau bunuh para hollow, sementara tugasku adalah menjaga Rukia...." Ichigo menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Rukia, kemudian membelai rambutnya, yang sukses membuat Rukia memerah malu.

"Cih," Renji membuang muka. Kemudian berjalan mendekati mereka berempat.

Dengan cepat Renji mengambil salah satu gelas sirup yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai, dan tanpa ragu meminumnya.

"Hei!! Itu minumanku!!" pekik Tatsuki. Tapi Renji tak bergeming, tetap saja menelan isi gelas itu hingga habis.

"Biar saja. Aku haus," Renji hampir saja melemparkan gelas itu jika tidak diberi _deathglare _oleh Ichigo.

"Aku pergi dulu," sambungnya lagi. Dan dengan santainya melompati jendela kembali.

"Sepertinya dia sedang dalam _mood _yang buruk," Rukia menggeleng, yang dijawab oleh Ichigo dan Orihime bersamaan dengan anggukan.

"Tadi katanya... Hollow?"

"Aha, sepertinya perlu penjelasan panjang lagi. Ichigo, ambilkan buku gambarku," perintah Rukia. Ichigo cuma menurutinya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Rukia memulai lagi penjelasan beserta gambar andalannya. Sesekali Ichigo menimpali, dan terkadang pula Rukia memukul Ichigo karena ejekan-ejekan kecil yang dilontarkan di rambut oranye itu.

Tatsuki mengangguk-angguk, padahal sebenarnya ia tak terlalu paham mengenai hollow-hollow itu.

"Nah, bagaimana?" tanya Rukia, sembari menutup buku gambar besar itu.

"Yah, begitulah...."

"Jadi shinigami itu berat, Tatsuki," Ichigo berkata.

Tatsuki lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk. Ah, satu lagi kenyataan yang tak pernah ia ketahui muncul ke permukaan dan dipahaminya.

**xxx**

Angin menyibakkan anak-anak rambut Tatsuki yang biru kehitaman layaknya bulu gagak itu. Ia mendengus kesal.

Namun bukan kesal karena angin itu, tapi karena langkah kaki yang membuntutinya sedari tadi, sejak ia melangkahkan kaki pulang dari rumah Ichigo.

"Mau apa kau mengikutiku, Renji Abarai?!" ia menoleh dengan kesal.

"Aku curiga padamu."

"Curiga? Apa yang kau khawatirkan dariku? Khawatir aku membocorkan hal tadi?"

"Mungkin kurang lebih bisa dibilang begitu."

"Memang wajahku kelihatan seperti pembohong yang licik?"

"Wajah bisa menipu, aku kurang yakin denganmu."

"Apa?!! Mereka itu sahabat dekatku! Mana mungkin aku mengkhianati mereka?"

"Yakin? Kau bisa menjaga mulutmu?"

"Tentu saja! Aku berjanji!!"

"Bisa kau beri aku bukti?"

"Bukti? Sepenting itukah?"

"Ini masalah dua dunia, tomboy. Salah sedikit saja, kekacauan akan terjadi."

Mata Tatsuki mengerling sekitarnya. Kemudian ia membuka tas selempangnya, mengeluarkan sebuah pisau kecil.

Tanpa ragu ia menggoreskannya ke jari telunjuk kirinya, hingga meneteskan darah sedikit demi sedikit.

"Nih! Kalau perlu janji darah!!' ia mengacungkan jari yang berdarah itu ke depan Renji.

"Baik," Renji mengambil pisau itu, dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Tatsuki, "Janji, kau tidak akan memberitahukan hal ini kepada siapapun."

"Ya. Aku berjanji."

Tatsuki perlahan menarik tangannya, "Nah, percaya padaku?"

"Ya. Tapi belum sepenuhnya."

Tatsuki menyipitkan mata. "Bodoh."

"Iya, iya.... Tapi jika kau melanggarnya, aku tak keberatan memberimu pelajaran yang berat."

"Terserahlah. Sudah, aku pulang dulu. Ja ne!" Tatsuki melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Renji.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah suara besar mengerikan muncul. Renji menoleh ke asal suara, dan Tatsuki menghentikan langkahnya, bergidik.

"Heh, reiatsu yang besar juga...." Renji menyeringai, menarik Zabimaru dari sarungnya.

"A... Apa itu?" Tatsuki gemetar.

"Kau takut, tomboy?"

Tatsuki tak menjawab, bukan tak mampu, tapi ia sedang berpikir. Meneruskan langkahnya dengan langkah seribu, atau bertahan disini. Ah, ia lebih memilih yang pertama.

"Hei!! Tunggu! Kau disini saja!" cegah Renji. Bersamaan dengan itu, seekor hollow besar muncul di hadapan mereka, menatap keduanya dengan tatapan lapar.

"Mau dimangsa oleh makhluk itu? Lebih baik aku lari!!"

"Kalau kau lari, dia akan semakin mengejarmu!! Disini saja, biar aku tidak kewalahan menghalaunya!" Renji menahan tangan Tatsuki.

"Ba... Baik...."

Tatsuki bersembunyi ke belakang Renji, berpunggungan dengannya, tapi....

CRASH!

"ARGH!!"

Hollow itu berhasil mengarahkan cakarnya ke Tatsuki, dan menyebabkan bahu gadis itu mengeluarkan darah yang banyak. Renji lengah.

"Tatsuki!!" Renji berbalik, menahan Tatsuki agar tetap berdiri.

"Aww!!" Tatsuki memegangi bahunya sambil meringis kesakitan. Renji melompat ke atas, mengarahkan zanpakutou-nya ke kepala hollow itu.

DUAKK!!

Lagi-lagi hollow itu mengarahkan serangannya ke Tatsuki. Makhluk itu menendangnya hingga terpental jauh.

Dan sekarang, Tatsuki sudah tidak bisa lagi merasakan keadaan sekitarnya. Dengan kata tepatnya, pingsan.

"Hollow kurang ajar, hoero, Zabimaru!!!"

**- To Be Continued -**

**

* * *

  
**

kazuka : yuhuuuyy!!! selesaii!!

yukina : mana perayaannya?

kazuka : perayaan apaan?

yukina : perayaan lu bebas dari WB!

kazuka : ya perayaannya ini!! Hadiah fic dari saia!! Saia benci WB!! Menghancurkan minta dan bakat serta kemampuan juga semangat!!! *berapi-api, nginjek poster WB*

yukina : *sweatdrop* jangan tunjukkan kegilaanmu disini! Cukup di kelas aja kamu gila, kasian reader kalau kamu gila disini! Daripada gila gaje, mending bales ripyu!! Dan ripyuer pertama adalah....

kazuka : **mss Dhyta**!!! Yay! Halo mss! ketemu lagi ama author gaje ini yaa!! Syukurlah kalo mss juga suka nih pair... nyoo!!

yukina : hentikan suffiks gilamu itu!

kazuka : yee... biarin nyo! Aku kan suka... selanjutnya, ripyu kedua... **CursedCrysta**l!! Ahaa~ Dini-nee!!! penasaran? ikutin terus aja!

yukina : *nimpuk kazu pake sandal* kata **Ichakuchiki**, lanjutkan!!

kazuka : berdoalah semoga WB enggak lagi menghampiri saia... Ahahaha.... nyoo~!

yukina : *sweatdrop* nah... ada flamer kayaknya nih.... **DarkDamons**....

kazuka : flamer? tukang bakar ya? *nyiapin air*

yukina : *sweatdrop lagi* udah! Tuh, dengerin apa kata-katanya! Titikmu kelebihan!

kazuka : iya, iya... makasih, dark-dark!

yukina : *bingung ama partnernya yang makin gaje* berikut, dari **Ruki_ya....**

kazuka : nyaha? Ruki suka bila saia kebanyakan muncul? Ah, syukurlah, terima kasih.... *ngebungkuk ampe jeduk lantai* yosh! Dari **Yumemiru Reirin**.... ini, sudah kuapdet!! Jujur, aku ketularan Reirin suka ama RenTatsu!

yukina : dari **Chizu Michiyo**.... gimana gitu? maksud? oke, nih author dah ngapdet kok....

kazuka : ahahaha.... dari **dilia shiraishi**.... wah? di-alert? MAKASIH~~

yukina : nah, ini nih... kasih tanggapan nih... dari **Hito**....

kazuka : Gak mau nih pair? Gak suka? Ya udahlah, aku ngehormatin kamu yang gak suka, dan demi kenyamananmu, kalau kamu beneran gak suka, gak usah dibaca. Ini masalah hak masing-masing, aku ngehormatin kamu kok, tenang aja, jangan marah....

yukina : *nepuk2 kazu* sabar neng.... lanjut aja deh, dari **Mayonakano Shadow Girl**....

kazuka : nah, ini nih yang bikin aku semangat lagi! makasih ya... nih, apdetannya!

yukina : dan ada **red-deimon-beta**!!!

kazuka : debriii!!!! ini juga bikin saia gak down lagi!! makasih deb! Eh, mau request? boleh deh... mau req pair apa??

yukina : lalu **seiri**... yoi! Nih, lanjutannya~

kazuka : **Lovetta**.... asyiiik!!! Ada satu lagi yang suka nih pair!! Yihuyy!! Syukurlah nyo!

yukina : *lagi2 sweatdrop* dan terakhir, dari **archerrylime**....

kazuka : syukurlah lagi kalau ada yang seneng. Dan saia akan lebih senang jika kamu ketularan... ufufufu~ *evil smirk* dan, udah apdet nyo!!!

yukina : duh, ternyata ada ripyu lagi!! huwa! nih, dari **BlackWhite Feathers**....

kazuka : Hoia! oke, oke, nih, udah kuapdet!

yukina : yosh! Udah selesai!! Makasih, minna!!

kazuka : makasih yang udah baca, dan saia akan lebih bahagia, sehat dan sentosa -???- jika anda bersedia dengan senang hati dan ikhlas meripyu!! SANKYUU!!!!

.

.

.

.

**WANTED : REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

Maaf bagi yang nungguin nih fic!! Saia terlalu molor untuk mengapdetnya!! Harap dimaklumi. Kegilaan kegiatan sekolah membuatku stres plus nambah gaje... =="

Dan ini adalah chapter ketiga yang berhasil selesai mendadak (?) karena awalnya saia niatan nyelesain ByaRuki, rekues dari salah satu dari Trio Author, kishina nadeshiko yang sedang hiatus itu.... Tapi agak stuck, dan beralih ke fic yang telah lama terbengkalai ini.

Dan jadilah dalam waktu singkat karena bagian awal fic ini sudah diketik sekian lama.

Okelah, ga ada yang betah mantengin curhat gaje begini untuk barisan yang panjang.

Let's see!!

* * *

******If Two Worlds Meet******

.

.

.

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

.

.

If Two Worlds Meet © kazuka-ichirunatsu23

.

- Chapter 3 -

"Hosh... Hosh...." Renji berusaha mengatur nafasnya dengan susah payah. Namun tetap tak bisa dengan mudah staminanya kembali lagi. Hollow besar ini sangat mengganggu. Bahkan selevel fukutaichou-pun mesti memakai bankai untuk menghadapinya.

"Ah, sial! Kemana saja Ichigo itu?!" desah Renji kesal. Lalu ia mengerling sejenak pada Tatsuki yang tak lagi sadar.

"Ini untuk yang terakhir, baka hollow!!" Renji mengarahkan Zabimaru-nya ke wajah hollow itu. Berharap itulah serangan terakhir yang ia layangkan. Bosan sudah berlama-lama dengan hollow tak berguna itu.

Hollow itu mengerang, menghindar walau itu kelihatan sangat dipaksakan, karena sebelah tangannya telah terpotong oleh bankai Renji.

"Groawwhh!!!" ia mengamuk, menghantam apa saja yang ada di depannya, termasuk Renji yang sudah kehilangan separuh energinya.

"Argh!! Hollow sialan!!" Renji menghindar, namun hollow itu lagi-lagi mengamuk. Menendangkan kakinya pada Renji, hingga Renji terlempar agak jauh....

... Menimpa Tatsuki.

Renji terdiam sesaat, saat ia memperhatikan wajah Tatsuki dengan mata terpejam itu. Hm, entah kenapa ia merasa agak lain ketika memandang dari sudut pandang seperti itu.

"Aih!" Renji tersadar akan posisinya.

"Sudahlah! Ini adalah yang terakhir untuk yang terakhir, hollow sial!!" Renji mengayunkan Zabimaru-nya.

CRASH!

Dan akhirnya hollow itu dengan sukses tertebas Zabimaru, berubah menjadi serpihan abu yang tak tertarik gravitasi --melayang pergi tak berbekas.

"Fuhh... Akhirnya...." Renji mendesah lega. Ia pun mengembalikan bankai-nya, menuju bentuk shinigami biasa.

"Bodoh. Hanya untuk hollow seperti itu aku mesti memakai bankai segala," ujarnya, sembari mengelap keningnya yang basah oleh peluh, dan tangannya yang berlumuran darah.

Ia melirik seseorang yang terbaring di dekatnya.

"Ah, yang satu ini lagi," Renji memperhatikannya. Ah, tak ada pilihan lain untuknya selain membawa gadis ini kepada yang lain. Orihime pasti bisa menyembuhkannya, batin Renji.

Renji lalu menggendong Tatsuki dengan kedua tangannya. Membawa gadis itu bershunpo menuju tempat Ichigo. Semoga Orihime masih ada disana.

**xxx**

"Benarkah? Dasar Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime tertawa lantang.

Tawa lepas yang bersahutan terdengar dari kamar itu.

"Hei, kalian!" teriak Renji, melompat menuju jendela.

"Iya, dia baru mau mengatakannya beberapa hari yang lalu!" Rukia tersenyum jahil.

Renji sedikit kesal. Ia tidak dipedulikan?

"Hei! Kalian lihat!! Tolong aku!! Gadis ini terluka!!" teriaknya dengan suara yang lebih keras. Barulah tiga orang yang berada di kamar itu menoleh ke arah jendela.

"Ah! Tatsuki-chan!!!" pekik Orihime.

"Tatsuki!" Ichigo terkejut.

"Apa yang terjadi, Renji?!" tanya Rukia.

Renji menaruh tubuh yang lemah itu ke atas tempat tidur Ichigo. Tanpa basa-basi, Orihime langsung memunculkan kekkainya. Menyembuhkan Tatsuki yang telah terluka parah.

"Apa yang terjadi, Renji? Ada hollow lagi?"

"Iya! Oy, apa kau tak tahu? Mana ponselmu itu? Masa kau tidak memperhatikannya sama sekali?!"

"Ehm...." Rukia nampak berpikir, "Ichigo, kau lihat dimana ponselku?"

Ichigo ikut berpikir. "Mungkin kau tinggalkan di dapur? Saat kau membuat minuman tadi, mungkin saja kau kelupaan menaruhnya...."

"Iya juga...." Rukia mengangguk-angguk, kemudian keluar dari kamar. Sudah dapat dipastikan ia menuju dapur.

Renji menggerutu kesal. Sepertinya hari ini dia sedang tidak beruntung.

"Kenapa Tatsuki-chan sampai begini, Abarai-kun? Kau melindunginya?" tanya Orihime khawatir.

"Tentu saja, tahu! Nih, buktinya! Aku juga ikut terluka!!" Renji menunjukkan bekas-bekas luka yang masih dipenuhi darah segar dari tubuhnya.

"Baiklah, setelah ini aku akan menyembuhkanmu, Abarai-kun...." Orihime berkata. Wajahnya masih terlihat panik.

**xxx**

"Dimana... Aku?" Tatsuki bangkit, kepalanya terasa begitu pening, hingga ia harus duduk dengan hati-hati.

Ia lihat sekeliling. Kamarnya?

"Lho?" monolognya terdengar, bingung. Matanya mengelilingi ruang itu.

"Aku yang membawamu kesini," suara Renji terdengar dari bingkai jendela.

"Hei!! Kau!! Sedang apa disitu?!"

Renji menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Tatsuki, "Aku menjagamu disini, bodoh!!"

"Menjaga?"

"Ah, itu..." Renji memutar bola matanya cepat, bingung, sepertinya ada yang keliru dari cara bicaranya.

"Kenapa aku berada disini? Bukankah tadi...."

"Kau diserang hollow waktu di jalan. Kau terluka dan pingsan. Aku membawamu pada Orihime, dan dia menyembuhkanmu tadi."

Tatsuki memperhatikan sekujur tubuhnya. Yah, ada beberapa goresan-goresan luka yang mewarnai kulitnya.

"Terima kasih...." gumam Tatsuki pelan. Tak peduli Renji mendengarnya apa tidak.

Hening menyela lagi. Kikuk, tak ada yang mau mulai bicara.

"Hei, Renji!" mulai Tatsuki. Sepertinya ia tidak nyaman dengan suasana barusan.

"Apa?" tanya Renji, seolah tak peduli. Hei, kalau ia tak peduli, kenapa ia masih berada di tempat itu, bahkan tak sedikitpun beranjak dari pandangan Tatsuki.

"Kau bersahabat dengan Ichigo?"

"Sahabat?" Renji mendengus, "Mungkin hanya teman. Kami terlalu cepat untuk dikatakan sebagai sahabat."

"Tapi kalian kenal sudah sejak lama kan?"

"Yah, mungkin memang begitu. Tapi aku jadi agak dekat dengannya hanya karena Rukia. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin aku bisa dekat dengan orang yang berkepribadian seperti dia."

Tatsuki menerawang. Sebenarnya ia juga bingung akan apa yang harus ia lihat. Ia hanya memfokuskan diri pada pendengarannya, serta menumpahkan pertanyaan yang begitu ingin ia cari tahu.

"Jika ia bertemu denganmu, apa yang ia ceritakan?"

"Ia ceritakan?" Renji nampak berpikir.

"Ah, maksudku, jika kalian bersama-sama, dengan atau tanpa Rukia-san, apa yang biasanya ia bicarakan? Tentang kehidupannya disini, atau apa?"

"Hm..." Renji berusaha memutar otaknya. Mengulang memori yang tepat untuk diceritakan pada seorang gadis yang sedang penasaran disampingnya kini. "Biasanya, kalau kami beramai-ramai, dia biasa bertanya tentang Seiretei. Tapi jika yang berkumpul adalah para shinigami laki-laki, biasanya ia ikut membicarakan wanita."

"Wanita? Memang dia pernah menceritakan siapa saja?" Tatsuki mulai antusias.

"Biasanya, kalau urusan membicarakan wanita, dialah yang paling pendiam. Paling hanya sesekali menimpali. Tapi, jika disinggung sedikit hubungannya dengan Rukia, dia akan bercerita panjang lebar hingga bosan mendengarnya," Renji memasang ekspresi tak bersemangat di kata-kata terakhir.

Tatsuki menyeringai, "Rukia-san lagi ya?" kemudian ia terkekeh.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"... Perlukah aku menjawabnya?"

Renji mengangkat bahu, "Aku bukanlah orang yang senang mengungkit-ungkit. Terserah kaulah."

"Misalnya, pernahkah begini, jika kau hanya berbicara berdua dengannya, dan yang kalian bicarakan itu tentang Rukia, bagaimana reaksi wajahnya?"

Renji terlihat berpikir lagi, "Kami jarang mengobrol berdua. Tapi pernah sih...."

"Bagaimana reaksinya?"

"Yah, aku tidak bisa membacanya dengan jelas. Aku malas memperhatikannya. Tapi jika membicarakan Rukia, ia tampak antusias."

"Oh, begitu...." tanggapan malas meluncur dari mulut Tatsuki.

"Apa ia serig melindungi Rukia?"

"Ah, tak bisa dihitung, tahu. Terlalu sering. Bahkan jika setiap ada misi membunuh hollow, Rukia-lah orang yang paling ia khawatirkan."

"Berarti benar saja...."

"Benar apanya?" Renji mengernyit heran.

"Ya, benar. Berarti benar kalau ia sungguh-sungguh pada Rukia."

"Hah? Hei, rupanya itu yang kau ragukan selama ini? Tentu saja, bodoh! Dia sendiri yang menyatakan perasaannya kok. Aku-- melihatnya sendiri."

"Aku cuma ingin memastikan. Siapa sebenarnya yang ada di hatinya. Supaya aku tahu, kalau ia telah menetapkan dirinya pada orang lain."

Renji menambahkan kerutan di dahinya.

"Pembicaraan ini mengarah kemana?"

"Terserah kau menanggapinya, baka!" Tatsuki berbalik. "Sudah, aku mau tidur, capek. Kau pulang sana," dorongnya pada tubuh Renji.

"A--a, baka!!" Renji benar-benar terjatuh dari jendela itu. Padahal tingginya lumayan, kamar ini berada di lantai dua.

Tatsuki baru sadar candaannya mendorong Renji ternyata berefek serius, dengan satu gerakan kilat segera ia ulurkan tangannya.

"Fuuh... Untunglah...." Renji menghela nafas lega.

Tatsuki melakukan hal yang sama. Ah, selamat. Untung saja. Kalau tidak ia tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan nanas merah itu jika dirinya benar-benar jatuh.

"Eh, bodoh, untuk apa kau mendorongku segala?!" geram Renji. Kemarahan tak jadi ia lampiaskan habis-habisan. Setidaknya Tatsuki telah menolongnya.

"Maaf, tadinya aku cuma bercanda!" Tatsuki berdalih. Ia merasa tangannya mulai sakit setelah beberapa detik menahan tubuh Renji yang lebih berat darinya untuk beberapa detik.

"Sekarang cepat tarik! Kau bisa tidak?!!"

"Ah, iya, iya!"

"Bisa tidak?"

"Hei, begini-begini aku juara karate! Jangan remehkan aku!!" Tatsuki yang merasa agak kesal menarik Renji yang tergantung dengan kuat.

'BRAKK!'

Ah, pose yang membuat wajah kedua orang itu memerah.

Renji yang berhasil ditarik, sekarang jatuh menimpa Tatsuki. Tentu semua bisa menebak posisi mereka berdua sekarang....

"Cepat menjauh, bodoh!!" Tatsuki mendorong Renji paksa, setelah memakai waktunya beberapa saat untuk terbengong akan wajah Renji yang terlalu dekat dengan dirinya.

"Ah, maaf!" Renji berdiri, berbalik. Menutup mulutnya. "Aku pulang," pamitnya. Dan melompat keluar dari jendela itu.

Tatsuki bangun sembari menggerutu.

Sementara Renji, menjauh dengan langkah seribunya yang tak menyisakan jejak di udara.

Eh, ia merasa bodoh. Padahal jika tadi ia tak ditangkap oleh gadis itu, ia tak akan jatuh terluka, karena ia sendiri pun bisa berjalan di atas udara begini, kan?

Ah, aneh.

Dan sekarang, yang ia pikirkan, ia tak tahu harus memasang wajah seperti apa jika bertemu muka lagi dengan gadis itu. Ah, ia harap tidak akan lagi ada pertemuan dengan orang itu.

**xxx**

"Renji!!" panggil Rukia dari jendela kamar Ichigo, ketika melihat Renji yang datang.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Tadi ada kabar dari divisi 6, katanya semua petinggi divisi diharapkan untuk berkumpul di divisi satu," ucap Rukia, menutup ponsel lipat hitam-silver yang ia miliki.

"Aah, disaat aku sedang lelah begini!" Renji meregangkan kedua tangannya. Rasa sakit dari luka masih ia rasakan sedikit dari beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"Sudahlah, ikuti saja," saran Ichigo. "Paling tidak lama. Tenang saja, sehabis itu pasti kau bisa beristirahat tanpa repot-repot memikirkan keadaan hollow disini. Biar aku dan Rukia yang mejaga kota ini."

"Baik, baik-" Renji menjawab agak malas. Tentu saja, ia merasa lelah sekali hari ini, yang berpengaruh pada cara bicaranya.

Lalu ia acungkan Zabimaru andalannya itu. Mengarahkannya ke udara dengan sepotong kata untuk pembuka gerbang penghubung dua dunia itu.

"Selamat berjuang, Renji!" Ichigo berkata seolah mengejek. Renji membalasnya dengan cuek, tak mau tahu menahu ekspresi Ichigo di belakangnya.

**xxx**

Renji menguap lebar, ketika ia telah masuk ke gerbang utama Seiretei. Beberapa penjaga memberi hormat padanya.

"Konnichiwa, Abarai fuku-taichou," sapa salah satunya.

"Ya, konnichiwa," jawab Renji. Semetara ia tetap berjalan lurus sembari memberi sedikit senyuman basa-basi.

"Abarai-kun!" sapa seorang gadis manis, Renji menoleh.

"Hinamori-kun?"

Momo, gadis itu tersenyum, "Kita bersama-sama ya...."

Renji mengangguk tanda setuju, lalu melajutkan langkahnya menuju ke divisi 1 yang masih ratusan meter lagi.

"Abarai-kun habis dari dunia nyata ya?"

"Yah, begitulah... Entah kenapa aku malah disuruh untuk mejaga kota itu. Padahal disana kan ada Ichigo, ditambah Rukia dan seorang Quincy itu...."

Momo tertawa kecil, "Mungkin Rukia-san terlalu asyik dengan kekasihnya, jadi Soutaichou mengirim Abarai-kun untuk mejaga kota itu saat Rukia-san lengah...."

Renji mendesah. Aha, dirinya memang selalu direpotkan. Mungkin tanggapan Momo barusan bisa dianggap menjadi sebuah kebenaran? Selama ini memang ia seolah menjadi bagian yang menderita.

Coba lihat, disaat kedua sahabatnya itu sedang asyik dengan urusan cinta mereka sendiri --tentu Renji menganggap itu merepotkan, ia adalah orang yang harus repot mengurus bagian yang ditinggalkan kedua orang itu.

Dan sekarang apalagi? Dipanggil mendadak oleh sang komandan pastilah karena ada berita besar. Apalagi, sampai fukutaichou pun ikut dipanggil.

"Abarai-kun mau kemana? Pintu gerbangnya sebelah sini," Momo berhenti di depan pintu besar berlogo angka 1.

"Eh, ah, iya...." Renji baru sadar dari lamunannya. Ia berjalan kelebihan, bahkan hampir melewati tempat tujuannya hanya karena mengeluh akan nasibnya sendiri.

**xxx**

"Nah, bisa kita mulai sekarang?" Soutaichou mengetukkan tongkatnya ke lantai. Menyuruh agar gemuruh kecil yang disebabkan oleh pembicaraan tak penting itu berhenti.

Suasana itu segera berganti dengan kesenyapan. Semua terdiam.

"Menurut beberapa kapten yang baru saja kembali dari lorong Garganta, mereka menemukan sebuah fakta."

Tak ada yang berani menyela bahkan ketika Soutaichou memberi jeda pada perkataannya.

"Ada beberapa hollow yang sedang menembus dimensi penghubung antara dunia nyata dan Seiretei. Beberapa diantaranya berlevel Menos Grandes."

Suasana tetap hening, meski mereka semua bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Tak ada yang berani menginterupsi.

"Menurut salah satu shinigami yang baru pulang bertugas, para hollow itu seperti mengejar manusia yang memiliki reiatsu tinggi, mereka memburunya karena mereka merasa hidup mereka terancam di Hueco Mundo, jadi mereka mencari kekuatan lebih dengan menyusup keluar ke dunia nyata. Sepertinya ada kesalahan saat misi terdahulu di Hueco Mundo, yang menyebabkan Garganta terbuka dan mereka leluasa keluar masuk."

Beberapa di antara orang yang ada di dalam sana mengangguk-angguk.

"Jadi, aku mengumpulkan kalian disini untuk memberi misi ke kota Karakura. Karena manusia dengan reiatsu berlevel tinggi berkumpul disana. Dapat dipastikan hollow-hollow itu mengarah ke kota Karakura."

Terdengar lagi bisik-bisik kecil. Namun kali ini yang berani melakukannya hanyalah beberapa, shinigami senior yang memang sudah tak takut-takut lagi menghadapi Soutaichou.

"Harap dengarkan baik-baik."

Peringatan kecil itu kembali menenggelamkan suasana dalam diam.

"Jadi aku akan menugaskan beberapa orang shinigami untuk membasmi hollow itu dan melindungi beberapa orang yang memang berkekuatan reaitsu tinggi di Karakura. Juushiro, Kyouraku, aku butuh kalian untuk menyusun daftar shinigami yang akan ditugaskan sesuai dengan jadwal mereka. Yang lain boleh keluar, dan tunggu pengumuman selanjutnya."

Barisan bubar. Tertinggal dua orang kapten yang memang diminta oleh Soutaichou tadi.

"Eh, Hinamori-kun, memangnya apa yang dibicarakan Soutaichou tadi?"

Momo nampak terkejut, "Jadi sejak tadi apa yang dilakukan Abarai-kun?"

"Ah, aku mengantuk. Aku tadi hampir ketiduran disana...." ujarnya, menguap lagi.

Momo menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

"Beberapa shingami akan ditugaskan ke dunia nyata lagi. Ada hollow dan beberapa diantaranya berlevel Menos yang menyusup untuk mencari orang-orang dengan reiatsu tinggi. Mereka terancam di Hueco Mundo, dan memilih tempat lain untuk mencari mangsa. Tampaknya ada kesalahan pada misi sebelumnya hingga mereka bisa menembus Garganta dengan mudah."

"Oh--" ucap Renji. Sepertinya tak antusias.

"Abarai-kun mau kesana lagi?"

"Ah, aku capek. Inginnya sih tidak lagi. Aku mau istirahat beberapa hari dulu," Renji meregangkan otot-otot tangannya lagi. Terdengar bunyi 'krek' ketika ia melakukannya, pertanda bahwa tulangnya pun terlalu lelah untuk digunakan. "Kau sendiri, ingin tidak kesana?"

Momo mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin Hitsugaya-kun tidak mau membiarkan aku pergi jauh-jauh ke dunia nyata tanpanya."

Renji menggeleng-geleng. Ah, punya orang yang disayang dan menyayangi terkadang repot, pikirnya.

"Kira-kira di Karakura sana banyak orang dengan reiatsu tinggi tidak ya?"

"Eh? Memiliki reaitsu tinggi? Ada yang bilang begitu ya?"

"Ya ampun Abarai-kun, sebegitu lelahnyakah kau sampai kehilangan konsentrasi yang benar untuk mendengarkan penjelasanku?"

Renji melongo.

"Memiliki reiatsu tinggi, berarti...." Renji menggantung kata-katanya.

"Kenapa, Abarai-kun?"

"Tatsuki!!" seru Renji. Segera ia berbalik ke gerbang divisi 1 yang telah tertutup.

"Mau kemana lagi, Abarai-kun?!"

"Aku akan minta pada Soutaichou agar aku yang pergi ke dunia nyata sana!! Ada hal penting yang harus kuurus!!" lambainya pada Momo.

Momo cuma menggeleng --untuk kesekian kalinya.

**- To Be Continued -**

**

* * *

  
**

Maaf kalo ancur... ==a

saia ngetiknya pas capek banget, dengan punggung yang sudah merengek minta ketemu ama tempat tidur. Ngepublishnya pun curi2 waktu, karena batas jam malam yang dikasih kaasan bentar lagi nyampe... T~T

Dan maafkan saia, sudah telat mengapdet, serta tidak ada balasan ripyu seperti biasa karena alasan yang sudah saia katakan barusan. Juga kalau ada typo, maaf, maklumlah... ~,~9

silahkan lindas saia.... *pasrah*

Dan, makasih **BANYAK **ya... ripyu kalian begitu memotivasi saia~

sankyu~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review foc sleepy author, ne?**

*dikremes*


	4. Chapter 4

Yaa, satu persatu aku berusaha mengapdet utang-utang yang menumpuk...=,=a

setidaknya waktu senggang begini aku sudah memanfaatkannya sebaik mungkin, bukan? Haha...

just read this! ^^d

* * *

******If Two Worlds Meet******

.

.

.

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

.

.

If Two Worlds Meet © kazuka-ichirunatsu23

.

- Chapter 4 -

* * *

Brak!

Renji --tak mempedulikan sopan santun dan rasa hormat pada Soutaichou-- membuka gerbang besar penutup tempat rapat para kapten itu.

"Ada apa? Abarai-san?" Yamamoto membalikkan badannya, berdiri menopang pada tongkat cokelatnya.

"Boleh saya mengusulkan diri untuk mengawasi Kota Karakura?"

Yamamoto diam sebentar. Sementara Renji masih membungkuk dalam, berharap keinginannya terkabulkan tanpa berlelet-lelet.

"Aku melimpahkan wewenang untuk memilih shinigami yang bertugas pada Kyouraku dan Juushiro. Kau salah tempat jika minta kepadaku saat ini."

"Jadi...." Renji mengangkat kepalanya.

"Pergilah." Yamamoto berbalik.

"Ba-baik. Terima kasih, maaf mengganggu, Soutaichou...." Renji bergegas keluar.

Renji berlari pergi. Tak dipedulikannya tubuhnya yang sedang kelelahan itu.

"Eh?"

Ia sadar akan sesuatu. Kenapa ia jadi mau berjuang seperti ini hanya untuk satu nama? Tatsuki? Hei, gadis itu siapanya?

Ah, sudahlah. Bukan waktunya untuk beradu argumen dalam hati sendiri. Lebih baik mewujudkan niatnya sedari tadi. Apalah itu, niatnya baik kan? Untuk menolong, setidaknya.

**xxx**

Divisi 8.

"Kyouraku-taichouu!!" Renji berteriak tanpa peduli sekitar, melambaikan tangannya pada Kyouraku dan Juushiro yang sedang duduk di beranda kantor utama Divisi 8.

"He?" Kyouraku menoleh. Di tangannya ada selembar kertas yang penuh dengan tulisan dan coretan tak karuan.

"Hosh... Bo-boleh saya minta usul?"

"Ya?" Kyouraku masih mencoret-coret kertas itu.

"Saya mau ikut pergi ke Karakura. Masih ada kesempatan kan?"

Kyouraku berdecak. "Sayangnya, Abarai-san, aku sudah menentukan kedelapan shinigami yang akan pergi. Kami hanya memilih delapan orang karena beberapa shinigami lain harus turut menjaga Soul Society. Delapan orang cukup, karena kalau terlalu banyak akan merepotkan kita disini."

"Siapa saja yang anda pilih?"

"Hmm... Soi Fon beserta fukutaichou-nya, Izuru Kira dari divisi 3, Isane dan Hanatarou Yamada untuk membantu pengobatan, yang keenam Ikkaku, lalu Yumichika, serta fukutaichou divisi 10, Rangiku-san."

"Bisakah saya menggantikan Kira?"

"Abarai-san, kupikir kau sedang ingin beristirahat disini saja, kudengar kau berbicara soal itu waktu bersama Hinamori-chan sesudah rapat...." Kyouraku menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Tidak, sekarang tidak lagi. Ada seseorang yang ingin saya tolong!!" jawab Renji antusias.

Ups! Sepertinya ini akan berbuntut panjang.

"Ha? Abarai-kun? Ada yang ingin kau tolong?" Nanao angkat bicara, mendekatkan kacamata oval itu tepat ke depan matanya.

"Err~ i-itu...."

"Yang jelas Ichigo tak mungkin kan? Rukia-chan juga. Apa gadis berkekuatan penyembuh itu?" Kyouraku berusaha menebak.

"Bisa dibunuh si Quincy jika saya bertindak aneh pada gadis itu..." Renji menghindar.

Ketiga orang itu menatapnya curiga, seolah mengatakan siapakah-gerangan-itu?

"Ah, sudahlah, Kyouraku-taichou, Ukitake-taichou, Nanao-san, tidak perlu mempermasalahkan siapa orangnya. Yang penting, bolehkah saya ikut?"

Juushiro mengangkat bahu, dan berisyarat pada Kyouraku.

"Sepertinya tidak bisa, Abarai-san. Kau mungkin akan lebih baik untuk berjaga di sekitar sini menemani taichou-mu."

"Argh," Renji mendesah. "Sudahlah. Terima kasih," katanya berlalu pergi.

"Eh, tapi Kyouraku-taichou, kapan mereka akan pergi ke Karakura?" Renji berbalik sebentar.

"Mungkin malam ini juga. Mengantisipasi penyerangan hollow yang tidak diketahui."

"Oh, baik. Terima kasih," Renji melambaikan tangannya pada Kyouraku lagi. Ah, untuk kesekian kalinya, mereka bertigalah orang yang menggelengkan kepala karena tingkah Renji yang semakin membesarkan tanda tanya di kepala mereka.

**xxx**

Renji berlari tanpa ragu. Beberapa langkah lagi ia akan sampai ke gerbang Senkai. Sudahlah, hukuman dari Byakuya nanti saja dipikirkan. Yang penting ia bisa melindungi seseorang di bawah sana.

Ah, Renji tak habis pikir. Kenapa ia bisa sepeduli ini? Padahal rasanya... Tatsuki hanyalah gadis tomboy yang baru dikenalnya, dan asal tahu saja, Renji mengakui dalam hatinya kalau tipenya bukanlah seperti Tatsuki yang seolah meragukan takdirnya sebagai wanita itu.

"Eh, tunggu, Rokubantai fukutaichou!!" cegah seorang shinigami penjaga gerbang.

"Apa?!" Renji terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Anda mau kemana?"

"Hei, itu bukan urusanmu! Sudah, biarkan aku lewat!"

"Tapi sepengetahuan saya, yang boleh keluar di malam ini cuma delapan orang shinigami yang ditunjuk Kyouraku-taichou dan Ukitake-taichou. Shinigami lain diperintahkan untuk tetap berada di Seiretei untu menerima perintah pengamanan dari Soutaichou."

"Ah, sudahlah, masa bodoh! Ada seseorang yang ingin kutolong disana!"

"Tapi anda tidak mendapat izin untuk pergi."

"Sudah. Aku tidak akan lama. Cepat, persilahkan aku, atau kau akan merasakan bankaiku," Renji mengancam. Ia rasa itulah yang paling tepat untuk saat ini.

"Ba-baiklah. Silahkan...." shinigami itu menciut, dan membuka jalan yang tadi ia tutupi dengan tubuhnya.

"Oke, terima kasih!" Renji menyeringai. Dengan hitungan detik tubuhnya telah hilang ditelan cahaya silau yang bersumber dari gerbang itu.

**xxx**

"Tatsuki-chaann!!" Orihime mengetuk pintu bercat biru tua itu.

"Ya~!" Tatsuki bangkit dari tempat tidur, meletakkan sapu tangan putih yang ia gunakan untuk mengompres memar di lengannya.

Tampak setelah pintu itu terbuka Orihime dengan senyumnya, ditambah dengan sebungkus besar. Mungkin makanan.

"Wah, kau repot-repot seperti ini...." Tatsuki menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Tak apa, Tatsuki-chan. Kau sudah baikan?"

"Ehm... Beginilah adanya. Silahkan masuk!"

"Oh, maaf, aku tidak bisa lama. Ishida-kun menungguku untuk menemaninya pergi ke toko buku. Maaf ya...."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Kau menengokku sebentar saja aku senang."

"Baik, ini, terimalah," Orihime menyerahkan bungkusan yang masih berada di tangannya.

"Ya, terima kasih banyak, Orihime."

"Aku pulang dulu, Tatsuki-chan. Istirahat ya, semoga cepat sembuh," Orihime melambaikan tangannya.

"Ya. Hati-hati, Orihime. Bersenang-senanglah dengan Ishida!" Tatsuki membalas lambaian tangan itu.

Bruk!!

Tatsuki membanting pintu itu sesukanya. Lantas melemparkan dirinya ke tempat tidur dengan sprei yang sudah kusut dan berantakan itu.

"Ah, bosan..." katanya membolak-balik posisi tubuhnya, memutar jangkauan pandangannya kesana kemari, mungkin ada hal yang bisa digunakan untuk membunuh kebosanannya.

"Yo! Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tatsuki menoleh ke sumber suara.

"HUAA!!!" Tatsuki melemparkan bantal besar ke wajah yang terlihat jelas di depan jendela kamarnya.

"Aw!" Hei, bodoh, ini aku, Renji!!"

"Tapi jangan membuatku kaget seperti itu, tahu!! Muncul tiba-tiba dengan tidak elit seperti itu!!"

"Iya, iya, maaf!!" Renji melompat masuk, dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" Tatsuki membongkar laci mejanya, mencari sesuatu.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kukabarkan padamu."

"Apa? Hei, untung saja orang tuaku sedang keluar kota, kalau tidak kau mungkin bisa dimarahi oleh mereka karena masuk seenaknya ke kamar anak perempuannya."

"Heh, memangnya mereka bisa melihatku? Haha, lagipula, memangnya kau benar perempuan?"

Bruggh!!

Sebuah bantal yang besar lagi-lagi terlempar dan tepat mengenai wajah Renji.

"Sudah. Aku ingin keluar. Plester lukaku habis," Tatsuki tak menggubris Renji, dan dengan cuek mengambil jaket serta menutup pintu kamarnya.

**xxx**

Tatsuki menggeram untuk ke sekian kalinya. Jika ia tidak memerlukan isi dari bungkusan yang dibawanya itu, mungkin dari tadi sudah ia lempar ke seseorang yang 'menguntit'nya tersebut.

"Bisakah kau tidak menguntitku lagi, hah?!!"

Renji menatapnya sinis. "Kau masih belum tahu kabar terbaru dari Soul Society, tomboy."

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu! Aku punya nama, T-a-t-s-u-k-i!!" Tatsuki mengeja namanya satu persatu, dengan penekanan di setiap alfabetnya, beserta volume yang ditinggikan.

"Iya, iya, aku paham!" Renji membalasnya dengan menutup kuping.

"Cih," Tatsuki membelokkan arah jalannya, ke tepi sungai. Yang telah sepi dan beberapa kunang-kunang yang telah langka mengisi gelap disana dengan cahaya kuning emasnya.

Tatsuki memandang jauh ke langit. Gelap, tidak ada bulan, bintang. Sepi, mungkin mendung. Ia kemudian duduk disitu. Renji yang heran, tanpa sadar ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Hei, boleh aku tanya lagi padamu?"

"Apa?" Renji menoleh.

"Menurutmu, Ichigo itu tipe laki-laki yang suka memainkan wanita bukan?"

Dahi Renji mengerut, "Ichigo lagi?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku ingin tahu. Tidak boleh?"

"Rasanya, dari kemarin-kemarin, jika bertemu denganku yang kau bicarakan pasti Ichigo, Ichigo dan Ichigo terus. Kau suka dengan Ichigo.

Blush... Wajah Tatsuki berubah merah.

"Me-memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Oh, jadi benar kau suka dengannya?"

Tatsuki menenggelamkan kepalanya di lipatan tangan di atas lututnya. "Dulu, kurasa. Entah sekarang. Aku adalah temannya sejak kecil, sejak lama aku tertarik dengannya, namun ia tak pernah sekalipun melihat padaku. Padahal aku sudah peduli dengannya, berusaha menunjukkan perhatianku, tapi dia sekarang memilih Rukia yang bahkan baru saja dikenalnya, jauh dengan diriku...."

Renji tertegun. Sekilas ia dengar sesugukan di suara yang lirih itu.

"Tatsuki?"

"Ya?" Tatsuki mengangkat kepalanya. Tampak matanya yang sedikit memerah.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa. Menangislah sesukamu," Renji tersenyum, "Keluarkanlah apa yang ada dalam hatimu. Aku siap mendengarkan."

"Yang benar? Apa aku tidak merepotkanmu dengan curahan hatiku yang aneh begini?"

"Benar. Terserah kau. Daripada kau pendam dalam hati, lebih baik kau keluarkan sebelum kau stres...."

Tatsuki menyeka pipinya. "Haha. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menunjukkan sisi ini pada siapapun. Aku harus kuat."

"Sekuat-kuatnya wanita pasti ada sisi rapuhnya, Tatsuki."

Tatsuki menerawang ke langit.

"Aku menyukainya, sejak dulu. Sejak ibunya meninggal, aku berusaha peduli dengannya. Awalnya aku hanya melihat dia sebagai laki-laki manja yang cengeng. Tapi, lama-lama aku seolah tak bisa melihatnya sebagai teman biasa lagi. Aku jadi... tertarik...."

Renji serius mendengarkan.

"Tapi, aku tak pernah mengatakan ini padanya, takut hubungan kami jadi tidak sebaik biasanya. Tapi aku jadi terlambat. Ia terlanjur melabuhkan hati dan cinta sejatinya untuk Rukia-san."

Renji hanya menarik ujung bibirnya sedikit, tersenyum tipis. "Jadi sekarang maumu apa?"

Tatsuki mengangkat bahu, "Entah. Aku juga tidak mengerti. Aku mungkin masih mengharapkannya, namun dia sepertinya tak bisa lagi berpaling dari Rukia-san. Mungkin aku cuma perlu waktu untuk melupakannya. Tapi bagaimana bisa kalau dia terus-terusan berada di dekatku?!"

Renji tak menanggapi. Ia masih tersenyum seperti beberapa saat yang lalu, dan menerawang. Tak tahu juga apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

"Aku mengerti, karena aku juga sama sepertimu."

"Sama? Memangnya...."

"Ya. Rukia. Dia juga teman kecilku. Kami senasib, sama-sama sebatang kara dan selalu bersama di semua suasana. Hingga keluarga Kuchiki membawanya, dan sekarang, Ichigo mengambilnya. Bahkan aku sebagai teman kecilnya pun tidak pernah diliriknya kecuali sebagai seorang kakak. Nah, ditambah lagi, mereka sering bersama di hadapanku. Bagaimana? Kita sama. Orang yang kita sukai sama-sama bersatu, dan tertinggallah kita meratapi mereka."

Tatsuki diam, tertegun. Tak dapat berkata-kata. Ia merasa ada sebuah...

... Keunikan yang entah mengapa terasa begitu keren.

"Kau juga suka Rukia ya?"

"Kurasa begitu. Tapi tak tahu sekarang, mungkin aku sudah sedikit merelakannya. Mungkin dia lebih berbahagia dengan orang yang ia cintai dan mencintainya. Daripada aku memaksakan diriku, mungkin aku bukan yang terbaik untuknya."

"Orihime juga menyukai Ichigo, dulu. Bahkan dia sempat menyatakan perasaannya dulu. Tapi Ichigo menolaknya. Untunglah ia bisa melupakannya dengan cepat karena ada Ishida... Cuma tinggal diriku yang masih terpaku di tempat yang salah."

"Sudahlah. Lupakan. Bagaimana kau mau melupakannya jika ternyata kau tak berhenti mengingatnya?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Setiap hari bertemu, melihat wajahnya, senyumnya, semuanya."

"Hei, sudah," Renji mengulurkan tangannya, menyeka air mata yang masih menuruni pipi Tatsuki. "Sekarang lebih baik kau pulang, tidak baik malam-malam begini kau di luar."

"Baiklah," Tatsuki berdiri, mengibaskan patahan rumput yang melengketi celananya. "Terlalu cengeng juga tidak boleh. Masa' hanya karena Ichigo aku sampai berubah menjadi rapuh? Haha...."

"Nah, bagus...."

"Ee... Ngomong-ngomong, kau belum bilang padaku soal kedatanganmu ke sini. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Hn, itu... Ada hollow yang kemungkinan berlevel tinggi yang menembus dimensi dari dunianya ke kota yang penuh dengan orang bereiatsu tinggi ini. Makanya, beberapa shinigami ada yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga Karakura untuk menghindari korban hollow yang merasa terancam itu."

"Aku juga temasuk?" Tatsuki menunjuk dirinya.

"Ya. Kau termasuk orang dengan reiatsu tinggi yang kemungkinan terkena serangan seperti beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Begitu... Eh, tapi terima kasih ya...."

"Terima kasih untuk apa?"

"Hnn... Untuk menyelamatkanku tadi, dan kau mau kesini untuk ikut menyelamatkan Karakura...."

"Ya. Sama-sama. Bukan hal yang besar."

"Ada berapa shinigami yang akan datang kesini?"

Renji tertawa kecil, "Sebenarnya delapan. Tapi aku diam-diam datang."

"He? Diam-diam? Memangnya delapan tidak cukup?"

"Err, itu... Sudah, jangan dibahas lagi!" Renji memalingkan wajahnya. Sepertinya lidahnya salah menyebutkan kata, hal yang belum ia mengerti, kenapa dengan senang hati dan suka rela ia malah mau diam-diam hanya karena gadis ini?!

Tatsuki menyatukan kedua alisnya dalam satu gerakan. Tapi ia malas melanjutkan dengan kata-kata. Dan perjalanan itu pun menjadi senyap, sampai kembali pada rumah Tatsuki.

"Hei, sudah sampai di rumahku. Kau mau tidur dimana?"

"Aku punya kenalan. Setidaknya aku tidak mau ke tempat Ichigo. Sudah, kau segeralah tidur. Istirahat. Semoga lukamu cepat sembuh. Selamat malam."

"Ya, selamat malam. Hati-hati di jalan ya...."

Renji kembali, membalikkan diri menghadap Tatsuki.

"Eh?" herannya.

"Ups," Tatsuki menutup mulutnya. "Lupakan saja yang tadi. Anggap aku tidak bicara apa-apa."

Mereka bertatapan heran. Sejak di tepi sungai tadi, mereka seperti merasakan ada 'hal yang unik', yang entah kenapa meluncur begitu saja.

Hm, siapa tahu ini pertanda bukan?

**xxx**

Soul Society....

Byakuya berkeliling divisi 6. Tapi tak juga bisa menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

"Sedang apa, Byakuya?" Kyouraku yang sedang lewat di depan markas itu.

"Apa kau melihat Renji?"

"Uoh, Abarai-san?" Kyouraku menggaruk dagunya, yang mungkin sebenarnya tidak gatal. "Tadi malam dia datang kepadaku, meminta dirinya untuk ikut ke Karakura."

Byakuya diam.

"Ah, jangan-jangan dia pergi ke dunia nyata?!"

Byakuya tetap menjaga ekspresinya. Tapi sesaat kemudian, dia berbalik.

"Apa aku perlu menyuruh seseorang untuk menjemputnya paksa? Sepertinya dia kau butuhkan."

"Tidak perlu," Byakuya menjawab, tanpa mengubah arah tubuhnya. "Biarkan saja. Pasti ada hal penting yang menyebabkan dia pergi diam-diam."

Kyouraku melongo. Hei, seorang Byakuya mengatakan itu?

Tapi kapten divisi 8 itu hanya tertawa kecil. Lantas berlalu dan meninggalkan Byakuya yang juga menjauh.

**xxx**

Karakura, Minggu, 05.30 AM.

"Hmm... Tatsuki-chan, udaranya segar yaa~!" Orihime merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, dan membiarkan oksigen segar di pagi hari masuk sebanyak-banyaknya ke paru-parunya.

"Ah, ya, ya, segar," Tatsuki menjawab, tapi menoleh sebentar ke belakang. _Fuh, tak ada makhluk itu_, pikirnya.

"Tatsuki-chan kenapa? Sepertinya dari tadi kau kehilangan sesuatu?"

"E-eh? Kehilangan? Tidak kok!!"

"Tapi dari tadi kulihat kamu terus-terusan menoleh, ada yang kau cari?"

Tatsuki menggeleng cepat. "Sudahlah. Bukan hal besar. Lupakanlah."

"Ah, ya, ya, ya. Tapi, Tatsuki-chan, aku melihat, sepertinya akhir-akhir ini kau makin dekat dengan Abarai-kun ya?" Orihime duduk di sebuah bangku panjang. Berlari selama dua puluh menit ternyata cukup membuatnya lelah. Tatsuki mengikuti.

Wajah Tatsuki memerah, sedikit. Mungkin tak ada yang melihatnya. "A-apa? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Naah, kan! Wajah Tatsuki-chan merah!!"

"A-apanya?" Tatsuki pura-pura tidak tahu. Tapi hal itu cuma membuat semburat merah wajahnya semakin bertambah.

"Kau terlihat makin akrab dengannya. Ditambah lagi, kata Kurosaki-kun, dia rela membolos tiga hari ini dari divisinya hanya untuk melindungi seorang gadis yang baru dikenalnya yang bernama Tatsuki Arisawa...."

"U-ugh, 'Hime, sudahlah!! Tidak ada apa-apa diantara kami!"

"Kalau kau berkata hal macam-macam lagi, aku tak akan segan melaporkanmu pada si Quincy kacamata itu," suara berat terdengar dari belakang mereka.

"Aih, Abarai-kun, sejak kapan disitu?" Orihime terkejut.

"Sejak kalian membicarakanku," jawabnya santai. Kemudian menggigit sepotong roti --entah dari mana laki-laki itu mendapatkannya.

Tatsuki menggeleng-geleng. Orihime tertawa kecil.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus menjaga Tatsuki-chan, Abarai-kun?"

"Mana aku tahu," Renji mengangkat bahunya, "Tapi sepertinya hollow itu sudah berkurang banyak. Kemana ya?"

"Malah bertanya dengan kami. Itu kan tugasmu, nanas," Tatsuki cuek.

"Kalau begitu ya sudahlah. Sepertinya teman-teman yang lain telah selesai menyingkirkan hollow tak berguna itu di Garganta. Aku pulang saja ya..."

"Eh, tunggu!" cegah Tatsuki.

"Kalau hollow itu muncul lagi bagaimana denganku?"

"Tenang saja. Rukia dan Ichigo akan membantumu. Lagipula, Quincy dan sahabatmu ini pasti tak akan tinggal diam."

"Ah, terserahlah. Pulang saja kalau kau mau. Dan bersiap dimarahi atasanmu ketika kau tiba. Ingat, sudah berapa hari kau membolos!"

"Iya, iya. Aku tahu. Sudah, ja ne!" Renji menjwauh, melambaikan tangannya sekilas.

Tatsuki memalingkan wajahnya cuek. Orihime tersenyum kecil.

**xxx**

Suara jejak langkah terdengar buru-buru malam itu. Derap yang terdengar dari sentuhan sepatu kets dengan aspal yang sunyi itu begitu meresonansikan rasa takut.

Tatsuki menoleh ke kiri-kanan. Salahnya sendiri malam ini terlalu asyik bermain karate sampai larut seperti ini.

Aura menakutkan terasa oleh tengkuknya. Seram. Atau mungkin hanya dirinya yang terlalu takut sampai menganggap semuanya adalah menakutkan.

Srek!

Srett!!

Suara-suara sekilas lewat itu menambah ketakutan Tatsuki. Ia melihat sekeliling. Tidak ada apa-apa. Ia semakin menambah kecepatan jalannya. Tapi rumahnya masih jauh, dan terpaksa harus melalui jalan ini sendirian.

"_Ah, gawat. Renji tak ada! Bagaimana ini?! Kalau ada hollow aku minta tolong pada siapa?!!"_ paniknya dalam hati.

Crakk!!

Tatsuki menutup matanya, dan berteriak; "Siapapun, tolong akuu~!!"

**- To Be Continued -**

.

* * *

Sempat kayak main kucing-kucingan juga sama adikku. Soalnya dia beralasan pengen liat tema lappie ini, yang membuat saia harus selalu menunda ketikan.. huff....

dan beberapa bagian di fic ini sempat mengalami beberapa kali penghapusan dan ketik ulang karena kurang matangnya ide saia. Tapi akhirnya bisa selesai...

Mungkin ini akan tamat di beberapa chapter lagi, InsyaAllah gak sampe sepuluh. Takut reader pada bosan.

Dan, bales review dulu:

**Dilia males log in** : terima kasih~ (_ _) haha, lebih panjang sesuai porsi ide dan alurnya. Saia takut kalau kepanjangan banyak yang bosan, saia pikir, lebih baik bikin sekuelnya daripada panjang dan tambah melenceng.... hoho...

**Namie Amalia **: ya~ saia kan hobi crackpair, tapi crackpair yang ngepas dan cocok gituu... hehe~

**Mayonakano Shadow Girl** : he, udah keliatan kan? nyonyo~

**ichirukiluna gituloh** : weh, biasa review duluan baru baca ya? hoho, gapapa, gapapa... gimana?

**Ruki_ya** : nah, udah kejawab kan? ^^a

**Sora Chand** : yo, terima kasih, ini udah kuapdet~

**Lauren-chan d-animefreak** : nah, syukur deh kalo udah kerasa. Ya, ini, apdetnyaa~!

**CursedCrystal** :haha, saia emang hobi nyelip-nyelipin pair lain.. xDD

**BlackWhite Feathers** : yaa~ ini lanjutannyaaa~

**Yumemiru Reirin** : Seperti yang saia bilang, saia pehobi nyelipin pair! khukhukhu... *gaje*

**ichironami** : gapapa, gapapa... semoga kau juga tertular pair ini.. amin!! *lah?* -dicekik massa-

Oke, selesai. Terima kasih~

**.**

**.**

**r-e-v-i-e-w-?**


End file.
